His True Destiny: Chapter Three
Chapter Three: Theresa With the graduation ceremony finished, Rowan absently made his way to the map room. When he arrived, he saw that someone was already there. It was an adult with short black hair and tattoos on her forearms and shoulders. She was wearing glasses, a red bandana, scarf, forearm high, fingerless gloves, and crop top. She looked up at him when he entered. ‘Oh, hello,’ she greeted. ‘You must be the kid Maze is always talking about. I can’t imagine what he sees in you. Still, I suppose Maze knows best. ‘And you are?’ asked Rowan. ‘I’m Briar Rose,’ she replied. ‘No doubt you’ve heard of me.’ ‘Of course. You’re that famous Hero of Skill.’ ‘Yes, well, not time for autographs, I’m afraid,’ she said arrogantly. ‘I have to get to Knothole Glade for an important mission. Speaking of which… if you’ve come here for a Quest Card, I hate to inform you that all the best ones have been taken. I’m sure the Guild can find you something to do, though. I hear the kitchens need cleaning.’ Rowan’s eyes narrowed dangerously as she walked away. Who did she think she was talking down to him like that? Oh yeah, she’s a famous Hero while you’re a farm boy who just graduated as a Hero, Rowan thought mordantly. ‘Ignore Briar,’ the Guildmaster said as he approached Rowan. ‘She’s like that to everyone who doesn’t have as much renown as her. Anyway, I just came to give you this basic pack of supplies and to tell you that Maze is waiting for you in the Bowerstone Tavern. He has some information for you.’ ‘Thanks,’ Rowan muttered before heading to Bowerstone where he found Maze outside the tavern waiting for him. ‘You wished to see me,’ Rowan said as he stopped in front of the older Hero. ‘Yes, I did,’ replied Maze. ‘You see, there are dark forces gathering. Tell me, how much do you remember of the night I took you to the Guild; the night of the Oakvale raid?’ ‘I remember people screaming and houses burning, but that’s about it,’ replied Rowan. ‘It was a most terrible night,’ Maze said grimly. ‘I’d thought those bandits had killed your whole family and that you were going to be next.’ ‘Why are you telling me this?’ ‘It seems there may have been another survivor,’ Maze admitted. ‘Really? Who?’ Rowan asked eagerly. ‘Your sister.’ ‘Theresa’s alive!’ ‘I’m afraid it’s only a rumour,’ Maze said quickly, appearing as though he did not want to get the boy’s hopes up. ‘And there’s no way to be certain.’ ‘Then why did you tell me?’ Rowan demanded. He hoped the rumours were true. ‘I thought you should know,’ Maze said, taking in Rowan’s equipment, ‘and for pity’s sake, boy, make sure you replace that basic equipment while you’re here.’ ‘Yes, sir, and thank you for telling me.’ Maze nodded to him before disappearing. Rowan then walked off and did as Maze suggested by buying himself some new equipment with the pocket money he had earned over the years at the Guild. He ended up buying the best sword and bow on the market. He also bought some quality arrows. With his money bag considerably lighter, Rowan returned to the Guild to see if there was a quest for him to do. He needed something to take his mind off Theresa. There was nothing he could do for her, so there was no use brooding on it. He ended up getting a Quest Card, to help protect Orchard Farm, from the Guild, so he made his way to Greatwood Entrance. He met Whisper just inside the region. ‘So, you’re going to be doing some work down at Orchard Farm, are you?’ she said. ‘I knew that was your true calling. I saw that Lady Grey set the opposite quest in the Guild yesterday. Maybe I should pick it up. I hope you’ve been practicing. You’ll need all the experience you can get to beat me!’ ‘Believe me, it will be you needing the practice,’ replied Rowan. He could kill her with one of his arrows before she even knew that he was there, not to mention his hidden Will power that only he, Maze, and perhaps the Guildmaster, knew about. ‘Don’t make me laugh!’ she said with a chuckle. ‘See you later, farm boy.’ Rowan smiled as he watched her run off, before continuing on his way to Orchard Farm. When he arrived at the Farm, he made his way over to the farmer, who was visibly relieved to see him. ‘Oh, thank Avo you’re here!’ he exclaimed. ‘I thought no one would answer our Guild request!’ ‘Guild requests are always answered,’ Rowan replied with what he believed to be the truth. ‘That’s good to know. Now, I’ve arranged some more security to back you up, but there are so many bandits… They’ll tear my farm apart!’ ‘I’ll do my best to ensure that doesn’t happen,’ Rowan vowed. ‘I appreciate that, lad,’ said the farmer before blurting out, ‘I wish we’d never found those damn stones. They’ve bought us nothing but trouble. My wife, Jenna, won’t let them anywhere near the house, so we’ve left them in some crates in the barn. They must be worth a fortune. They say that Lady Grey wants them. I’ve already lost three farmhands in these raids!’ Rowan looked at the farmer blankly. He had no idea what stones he was talking about, but he did know what he meant about Lady Grey. Hadn’t Whisper said something about doing the opposite quest of his for Lady Grey? Rowan wondered if he would be seeing his old friend and rival. Just as Rowan was about to ask the farmer what was so special about the stones, they heard a loud explosion at the farm’s entrance. ‘That must be them now!’ the farmer yelled. ‘I’d better go inside and look after my wife. She’s terrified.’ As the farmer ran off, Rowan readied his bow and faced the farm entrance ready to shoot the bandit intruders. The Hero ended up seeing the bandits before they saw him. By the time they did see the Hero, it was too late. They couldn’t even get close to the barn. He did this for all three waves of bandits, while the guards, who were there to be his backup, stood there aimlessly. A few of them even asked why they were needed to be back up. ‘I think that’s all of them,’ said one of the guards. ‘Not quite,’ Rowan muttered. He had just caught sight of Whisper, not standing too far away. ‘I see you’re still doing the same old tricks,’ she said, ‘but you’ll find I’ve learnt some new tricks. I hope you’ve improved in your melee training because you won’t be able to get far away enough to use your bow.’ With that said, she attacked. Rowan only just managed to dodge before blocking another attack. While he was a talented sword fighter, he was nowhere near as good as Whisper was. So he had to use his Will. It was the only way he could keep his word to the desperate farmer. As he continued to block Whisper’s attacks, he began to draw upon the power Maze helped him unlock. Once he had harnessed his Will power, he slowed the time around the pair, before forcing Whisper back with a powerful blast of energy, Will-users call force push. He then shot an arrow in one of her shoulders, making her cry out in pain. ‘How -? I don’t believe it! You’re actually a Hero of Will!’ she exclaimed. ‘But then, how are you so good with the Skill discipline?’ ‘Remember that day when the Guildmaster was telling us about William Black’s descendants being able to master all three disciplines? Well, according to Maze, I am one of his descendants.’ ‘Then I will have to train even harder to beat you,’ his old friend and rival sighed. ‘I suppose this quest is yours then.’ With that said, she disappeared the same way all Heroes do. ‘You did it!’ the farmer exclaimed, coming towards him with his wife. ‘I can’t tell you how grateful we are.’ ‘That’s what us Heroes are here for,’ Rowan replied with a friendly smile. ‘Do you need me to stay around still?’ ‘No thanks, lad. Someone should be around to pick up the boxes soon, so we shouldn’t have any more problems.’ ‘I cannot believe Lady Grey and those bandits were making such a fuss to get hold of some stones,’ said Rowan. ‘I can’t believe it either,’ the farmer admitted. ‘I’ll be glad to see the back of them, myself. They must be worth plenty of money to someone, though. I’ll make sure to tell everyone about you. We need Heroes like you around.’ ‘I’m just glad that I was able to help,’ Rowan replied with a modest little bow, before he teleported back to the Guild to find another quest to do. He ended up finding a quest to escort two traders. Taking this Quest Card, Rowan made his way to Darkwood where the two traders were located. Just like the farmer of Orchard Farm, the two traders were relieved to see him. ‘Thank Avo, you’re here!’ the trader in a yellow hat exclaimed. ‘I thought we were going to die in this hellish place.’ ‘Calm down, I’ll make sure you get to your destination,’ said Rowan. ‘Where do you need to go?’ ‘Barrow Fields –‘ ‘Which is at the other end of Darkwood,’ Rowan said knowingly. ‘Right. Follow me.’ ‘Good idea. The sooner we put this forest behind us the better. There are unnatural things out there.’ ‘Relax. If you remain calm and listen to everything I say, we’ll be in Barrow Fields in no time.’ ‘Well, you’re the Hero,’ the yellow hat trader said, before he and his friend followed Rowan down the path towards Barrow Fields. Five minutes later, they came across the first sign of life. It was another trader. ‘Ah! Help!’ he pleaded to Rowan. ‘Something bit me and left me for dead. Please, let me come with you!’ ‘Let me see where it bit you,’ Rowan ordered. The trader held out his left arm for Rowan to inspect. ‘We have to help him,’ said the red hat trader. ‘We swore a trader’s oath.’ ‘But I never did,’ Rowan said grimly, stepping away from the other trader. ‘You cannot come with us. That is a balverine bite. I don’t know how long you’ve got before you turn into one yourself. I’m sorry, but I am not risking the lives of these men.’ ‘I understand, Hero,’ the trader said glumly, with a hint of bitterness, before he ran off. ‘Let’s get going,’ Rowan said to the other traders. ‘Hopefully we won’t come across any balverines, not that they should be too much of a problem if taken care of in the distance.’ Unfortunately, they did come across some balverines, which were faster than Rowan. Thankfully, the traders weren’t injured when the balverines attacked, but that doesn’t mean Rowan wasn’t. He came away from these in counters with a few deep cuts in various places. They also ran into a few bandits, before they reached Darkwood Camp. At the camp, Rowan was able to tend to his wounds and stock up on some supplies. Once he had done this, Rowan and the traders continued on their way. Upon leaving the camp, Rowan had to defend the traders from more gold-hungry bandits, ankle-biting hobbes, and when they were almost at Barrow Fields, Rowan fought his first ever troll. It was a forest troll to be specific. Fortunately, he had the power of lightning on his side. He used his Will to finish it off from a distance, while dodging the boulders it threw at him, though this left him drained of energy. Luckily, the traders were smart enough to stay a safe distance away. With the troll defeated, the companions were free to enter Barrow Fields safely. ‘Barrow Fields! Finally!’ the red hat trader exclaimed. ‘Follow me! I know the way from here!’ He ran off with his friend and Rowan hurrying after him, down the path and across a bridge where a man was waiting for them. ‘Ah, there you are,’ he said. ‘We’ve been expecting you.’ ‘Thank you so much for your help, Hero!’ the yellow hat trader said gratefully. ‘We would have never made it here alive if it hadn’t been for you. Please, take this as a small token of our appreciation.’ He gave Rowan a bag of gold. ‘Thank you,’ Rowan replied, before walking off a short distance away as the Guildmaster spoke to him through the Guild Seal. Maze seeks an audience with you again, the Guildmaster informed him. You will find him in the Oakvale tavern. ‘What did you say?’ Rowan gasped. Maze is waiting for you at the Oakvale tavern. ‘The tavern was destroyed –‘ Oakvale has been rebuilt. You weren’t the only survivor. Several families managed to escape. ‘I’m going now,’ said Rowan. He ended up running all the way to Oakvale, and when he saw the village; he could not believe his eyes. The village had indeed been rebuilt and looked exactly as it was before the bandits had attacked. Walking down to the village, towards the tavern, was like being in a dream; in a fantasy. As he headed to the tavern, he ended up passing a fourteen year old girl. He didn’t pay her much attention, but she certainly paid him some. ‘Rowan!’ she exclaimed, running after him and stopping in front of him. ‘Is it really you?’ ‘Yes,’ Rowan replied, trying to figure out who she was. ‘I don’t believe it!’ She abruptly threw her arms around his waist, startling him. ‘We thought you’d died that awful bandit raid all those years ago.’ She pulled away from him and saw that his expression gave away no recognition. ‘You do remember me, don’t you?’ she asked. ‘It’s me, Emily. You helped me find my teddy bear, Rosie, just before the raid.’ ‘Ah, yes. I remember you now.’ Rowan smiled down at her. It was good to know that she had survived that night. ‘Listen, I have somewhere I need to be, but it was great to see you again.’ ‘You too, Emily.’ Emily then walked off smiling, leaving Rowan to continue on his way to the tavern. Just like in Bowerstone, Rowan found Maze waiting outside the tavern. ‘Ah, there you are,’ Maze said, catching sight of Rowan. ‘I thought maybe you were getting too famous to be seen around here.’ ‘I’ve got a long way to go before I’m famous,’ Rowan informed the older Hero. ‘Besides, it never crossed my mind that Oakvale would be rebuilt.’ ‘It took a few years, but most people have rebuilt their lives,’ said Maze, leading Rowan down to the docks. ‘I’m afraid I’ve heard nothing more of your sister, and there is little else I can do. However, there is a blind seeress who lives among Twinblade’s Bandit Clan, who might be able to tell you about your sister.’ ‘You think so?’ ‘I do. The seeress stands next to the Bandit King himself and it is no coincidence bandits have been doing so well lately. In my books, that makes her pretty reliable… if she is honest with you. Have you heard of Twinblade?’ ‘Yes. He was once a Hero.’ ‘Indeed he was. He had little patience for the Guild, so he left and bought together a dozen bandit factions. I always suspected he was behind the attack on your home,’ he added, looking closely at Rowan, whose eyes had darkened. ‘This could be your chance for revenge.’ ‘If he was behind it, I will make sure he pays!’ Rowan growled. ‘That is why I originally started training; to revenge my family.’ ‘Just don’t let your anger blind you,’ Maze warned. ‘Anyway, the camp can’t be far from here. The village is often under attack. I have left a Quest Card at the Guild with the details.’ ‘Thank you, Maze.’ Maze nodded his head to the sixteen year old, before leaving him. With Maze gone, Rowan returned to the Guild for the Quest Card. With the Quest Card in hand, Rowan then made his way to Twinblade’s Camp, not knowing what to expect. He also had mixed feelings about this quest. Would he like what the seeress told him about his sister, or would he regret ever asking her? He also wondered what it would feel like to finally get his revenge for what happened to his family. Would he feel relieved or at peace? Would it even affect him? All these thoughts coursed through his mind as he entered a cave off the coast of Oakvale and while he tried to sneak through the gate to the abandoned road without any of their guards seeing him. It was, by some miracle, that he managed to make it in, unseen. It was times like these that he was glad he had the ability of stealth. Theresa always said he was like a thief, though that might have been because he stole some of her chocolates one year. Upon making it through the gate, Rowan made his way down the abandoned road, only to come across two bandits standing there talking. ‘Did you hear what happened to Stern?’ one asked. ‘No. What did the idiot do this time?’ replied the other. ‘He only lost his bloody cap in a raid. It was a week before he could get back into the camp.’ ‘Yeah, you can’t get in unless you’re in full gear these days,’ the second bandit grumbled. ‘If you ask me, old Twinblade’s getting a bit jumpy. I don’t know what’s got into ‘im.’ ‘Hey, who’s that?’ the second bandit said suddenly, catching sight of Rowan. ‘That is an intruder!’ the first bandit growled, drawing his sword. ‘I don’t know how you got in here, boy, but you’re gonna wish you never did!’ Rolling his eyes, Rowan calmly knotted his bow with two arrows, as the bandits charged at him, before releasing them. He then made his way quietly down the bandit infested road, shooting every bandit he saw. With every bandit he killed, he calmly took some of their clothing. By the time he reached Twinblade’s Camp, he was fully dressed as a bandit. ‘Hello, mate,’ the bandit at the entrance to the camp greeted. ‘Nice bandit gear. This here is Twinblade’s Camp. Once you’re in, you’re in for good. So feel free to change when you’re inside.’ ‘Will do,’ replied Rowan. The bandit clothes he was wearing were not comfortable and didn’t fit him very well. ‘Another one coming in, Joe,’ the bandit called over the gates. ‘Open the gates.’ As the gates opened, Rowan made his way inside before finding somewhere to change back into the attire many Heroes of Skill wore on duty, which was a light yellowy-brown shirt and light leather pants. Once changed, Rowan made his way through the camp towards the inner sanctum where Twinblade would be hiding. Many bandits looked at him curiously as he went by. Some were even suspicious as to why a Hero would be in a bandit camp. ‘Sorry, you can’t come through here without a pass,’ the bandit guarding the entrance to the elite part of the camp informed Rowan when the teenager stood before him. Rowan clicked his tongue in annoyance before drawing upon his Will. During his apprenticeship at the Guild, he had studied many subjects, including certain Will powers many described as dark magic. One of these powers was known as turncoat; a spell which manipulates an enemy’s mind turning them into an ally for a certain period of time. Rowan remembered exactly how to cast it. He faced the bandit and forced his Will at him; forcing him to become his ally. The spell ended up being a success and the bandit decided to let Rowan through. In the elite camp, Rowan got even more suspicious and curious looks as he made his way to Twinblade’s tent. However, he found his way blocked again by a locked gate and a guard, only this time, instead of needing a pass, the bandit guard informed Rowan that the gate would only open up when Twinblade’s hostages came for his entertainment. Needless to say, the bandit ended up suffering the turncoat spell to and allowed Rowan entry. When he entered, the gates closed and locked behind him. As he looked around, he saw that none of the bandits within looked surprised to see him. That seeress must have told them that I was coming, Rowan mentally groaned, realising that he had walked straight into a trap. ‘Stand back, lads!’ one of the bandits ordered as a few of his comrades went for their weapons. ‘Twinblade wants a word with this young Hero.’ Rowan resisted the urge to take a step back as the troll-sized bandit leader, Twinblade came towards him. ‘She said that a Guild-puppet would come, and here you are,’ said Twinblade. ‘My blades have been dying to meet you.’ ‘As have my arrows been dying to meet you!’ Rowan replied darkly. ‘This little Hero of Skill thinks that he can he can beat me!’ Twinblade laughed, making his fellow bandits laugh. ‘Why don’t you give it your best shot, kid?’ he added, before attacking. Rowan only just managed to dodge the bandits attack, but unfortunately he wasn’t able to get far enough away to shot him properly. ‘This is the problem with you Heroes of Skill,’ Twinblade said, blocking Rowan to the ground. ‘You are all so vulnerable at close range.’ ‘Good thing I’m not just a Hero of Skill,’ Rowan replied, using force push against his enemy. Twinblade went flying backwards, losing his blades in the process. Rowan quickly grabbed his sword and made his way to the bandit’s side. However, just as he was about to make a deadly blow, a voice flowed across to him. ‘There you are.’ Rowan turned towards the voice and saw a twenty year old woman walking towards him. She had reddish-brown hair with a blood red blindfold covering her eyes. Rowan frowned at her. ‘What’s wrong?’ she asked. ‘Don’t you recognise your own sister?’ ‘Theresa!’ Rowan gasped, dropping his sword. Twinblade and his men looked between the pair. ‘I don’t believe it!’ Rowan then laughed, rushing forward and embracing his older sister tightly. She smiled and hugged him just as tightly. This was the first time she had smiled in years. When they pulled apart, Rowan took in her appearance more closely. ‘What happened to you?’ he demanded. ‘What did he do to you?’ ‘Twinblade has done nothing to me,’ replied Theresa. ‘It was not he who invaded our home town. When the raiders came to our house, they demanded Mother and I tell them where you were. We refused so they tortured her and the leader cut out my eyes before leaving me for dead in the forest. Twinblade found me and has helped me all these years. He helped me recognise a power that runs in our family.’ ‘Your ability to see the future,’ Rowan whispered. ‘That is one of them,’ replied Theresa. ‘I’ve seen so many things. So much killing and so much dying, I’ve seen you, Rowan, in a ring of sand and blood… in an arena full of secrets. And I’ve seen the choice you’ll have to make one day, between the darkness and the light. ‘Theresa,’ Twinblade began. ‘I’m sorry, Twinblade,’ said Theresa. ‘Your path is alone now, as are all our paths.’ ‘You can’t seriously be going away!’ Rowan exclaimed. ‘Not after all those years we’ve been apart!’ ‘That is the way it must be, Rowan, but before I leave, I have a present for you,’ she said. ‘It’s for all the birthdays I’ve missed. It is a power that runs in our family.’ Rowan stared at her blankly before taking several steps away from her as she began to conjure some green light, which soon surrounded him, lifting him painfully into the air. Through the pain he could hear Theresa talking to him in riddles. ‘He finds you when you’re sleeping, and when the daylight fades…’ she said, before running off. No one tried to stop her. When she was gone, Rowan was released from the light. He fell to the ground, panting, though he felt stronger. He then got to his feet, well aware of all the bandits silently watching him. He looked at Twinblade. ‘What are you waiting for?’ the Bandit Hero asked. ‘Finish it or leave me alone. I’m dead anyway. I’m no one’s King anymore.’ Shrugging, Rowan returned to the Guild wondering what Theresa’s riddle meant. He would not kill Twinblade. The bandit was not responsible for the destruction of Oakvale and he had looked after his sister. Hence, Rowan no longer had any quarrel with the bandit. Written: 28 January 2013